


Power Without Abuse Loses It's Charm.

by Bad_Dog_Seb_Mpg



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Military, Porn With Plot, Ratings: R, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-04 02:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10265675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Dog_Seb_Mpg/pseuds/Bad_Dog_Seb_Mpg
Summary: Xue Hua got a promotion. Did he want it? No. At least it came with a cute masochistic slave.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first-time postings something so... explicit. Please bare with any spelling or grammar errors. I have no beta for this story as my usual beta readers are innocent children who get nose bleeds from reading abut ass groping.

**Prologue – Unexpected Promotion.**

Promotions, it means more money, a high position and more power. It also means a shit load more responsibilities and sky-high expectations. Topped off with congratulations from competitors who are probably plotting how to surpass you and fawning dumb sub-par employees. Nevertheless, everyone loves them! Well almost everyone.

Angry typing filled the silent room as Xue Hua typed the last string of the report and sent it off to the general. He did not want a promotion, no, not at all. He was perfectly happy with his current rank, any higher and ‘that’ will start coming out. Having too much power was not good for Xue Hua that is unless you want him to throw temper tantrums every other hour after the first few weeks. As Xue Hua has no release for his stress, making him prone to lashing out. It was already hard to keep up his ‘angelic’ image when he has little to no responsibilities and now they expect him to suddenly jump to third in command?

No matter how much Xue Hua respects the current General, Harvey, this choice he cannot accept. He was someone who valued his own freedom and solitude suddenly become a leader and having to put up with sub-par subordinates and moronic higher ups. Even leading a small elite team has put him on the edge of just slapping everyone for any idiotic questions they come up with.

Why would you ever need his opinion on ‘how’s the weather’? It is a completely subjective question where everyone is asking to receive the same answer ‘It’s nice’ on sunny days and ‘bad’ on rainy days. He is always aching to answer ‘horrible’ on sunny days and ‘it’s wonderful, fantastic, couldn’t be better’ on rainy days. All those ever have him where questioning looks or judging glances. Looks Xue Hua can hardly contain himself from slapping. Carrying the responsibility of having to command a small army was not something he could to without lashing out and murdering someone. Well, at the very least break a few ribs and send them to hell’s gates.

Nevertheless, there was no way he could refuse the Generals’ promotion when he bluntly announced it in front of the whole god damned army. After all, Xue Hua did not want to embarrass his boss and get on his bad side. The legends of the Generals’ ruthlessness are not just baseless myths, hard to believe when the person looks so innocent with his gentle wont-even-harm-a-fly smile. That is, unless you have personally witnessed him gut a live person and command a massacre. Then that gentle wont-even-harm-a-fly smile turns into one from the depths of hell.

“Xue Xue, why is your name so demonic, you’re an angel, who would have ever named you such a demonic name?” The second in command, Henry, laughed as he slipped his hand onto Xue Hua’s shoulder and pulled him closer to him, trying to force a mug of beer into Xue Hua’s mouth. Xue Hua smiles back politely, preparing to refuse when Henry barbarically forced the liquid into his mouth. Xue Hua had no choice but to drink it all, chocking halfway through.

[The Xue I’m using in Chinese means Blood. The name Xue Hua literally translates to ‘blood flower’.]

“Angel my ass.” Harvey snorted, elegantly sipping a glass of red wine. “Have you seen him interrogating someone? He skinned them alive! And I thought I was ruthless!”

“At least I didn’t stick a rod through them.” Xue Hua replied, smiling lightly as he and Harvey watched in amusement as Henry’s expressions change from shock to denial to disappointment. “Should have known, Harvey only favours the ruthless.” Henry mumbled, before cussing every swearword in Xue Hua’s vocabulary and more. Xue Hua thinks it’s pretty hypocritical for Henry to say such a thing as Henry was as ruthless as Harvey. When suddenly Henry turned to face him, his face suddenly serious. “Xue Xue, how old are you this year?”

“Twenty-seven years old. Why?”

“You’re twenty-seven and this high in the ranks. Harvey, he’s even beaten you by a year.” Henry smiled smudging at Harvey who glared back at him.

“Shut up Henry, you only became third in command in your thirties.” Not giving Henry a chance to refute him, Harvey turned to face Xue Hua.“Xue Hua, you’re third in command, it’d be awkward to live in the same dorms as the lower rank soldiers. I have already had people clear out the new penthouse dorm you will be living in and had them move your stuff there. Henry and I are also getting you a _housewarming_ gift.”

“The keyword is ‘ _getting_ ’. Where are we going to ‘ _get_ ’ the gift.” Xue Hua, narrowed his eyes.

“Xue Xue, Harvey and I are pitching in to buy you a slave.”


End file.
